


Nap

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [17]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Napping, Pets, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Clint was fast asleep on the couch...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> For crazy4orcas
> 
> [Micro Story Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/128361068701/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) #22, nap.

Natasha walked into the house, her back and arms sore from the workout she had finished with Steve outside. As she passed the living room, she paused and took a couple steps back to be sure she had just seen what she thought she saw. And she had.

Clint was fast asleep on the couch spooning Lucky, his lab mix, both lightly snoring away. Liho, her cat, had spooled herself into a fuzzy black ball on top of Clint’s head. Her golden eyes slivered open as Natasha’s foot hit the loose floorboard, but slipped shut again. Natasha smiled and decided to join them after she had gotten a shower.


End file.
